


Sex Tape

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Magnus Bane, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex Tapes, Top Alec Lightwood, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec and Magnus decide to spice things up in the bedroom - they both agree it would be a turn on if they made a sex tape. And, boy, do they enjoy themselves.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 27
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

‘’ _ Alexander,  _ please, I’m more than ready,’’ mewled Magnus against the pillows. He was laying on his tummy, his hips up, legs spread open as Alec was prepping him, three fingers in him and Magnus couldn’t keep up much longer. He needed Alexander in him  _ pronto _ and he pressed his lips together, looking around his shoulder and he shuddered when he saw the look on Alec’s face. Oh, yes, the Shadowhunter was all hot and bothered and he had to bite his lip to prevent himself from moaning out too loud, but at the same time… he wanted to tease Alec a bit more. In his other hand, Alec was holding his phone and recording everything, Magnus’ cheeks heating up when he saw it and he gulped. His throat felt dry and it was sore from all of the moaning - still, he couldn’t help himself and he just whined, pushing his hips up against Alec, sinking his fingers deeper inside, but it still wasn’t deep enough. Magnus wanted Alec’s big and thick cock to stretch him, reach much deeper and he grabbed onto the sheets. 

Alec was kind of lost in his own little world. Magnus and he decided to switch things up a bit in the bedroom area and they both decided that it would be more than just hot if they recorded themselves going at it and Alec was living out his best moments, watching his fingers disappear inside of Magnus’, his hole greedily twitching and Alec knew that Magnus was already all stretched out, but Alec still wasn’t done - he still wanted to get a few more close-ups and he looked up at Magnus, giving him a little smile, licking across his lower lip. He knew that once he’d get down to it, he wouldn’t last much; he was already on the edge and he shuddered a little bit when he saw Magnus looking around the shoulder again, his golden eyes on display and Alec decided to record Magnus’ face then. 

‘’Fuck, you’re so gorgeous, keep your glamour down,’’ muttered Alec and Magnus winked to the camera. That was so freaking hot and he was feeling even more aroused than usual -  _ who knew that recording themselves would be such a turn on?  _ He shuddered and he then decided to listen to Alec’s command, his glamour was staying off. Again, he couldn’t really bother to be keeping it on and he just wished Alec would stop stalling. ‘’Spread your cheeks open,’’ said Alec and gave Magnus’ ass a little slap as he pulled out and Magnus whined at the loss. He didn’t want to hold out much longer, this was torture, actual torture for him and he just-

‘’ _ Alexander, I need you to fuck me _ ,’’ whined Magnus and Alec felt his cock stirring up even more. He was so freaking close to coming right there and he just had to take a little breather, gulping down and he smiled.

‘’I promise to make it worth it,’’ said Alec and then looked down. He grabbed the base of his cock and lined it up with Magnus’ entrance, but didn’t slide inside. Instead, he started teasingly rubbing against Magnus and the warlock couldn’t…  _ he just couldn’t keep up with Alexander.  _ It was too much and he was whining, but he was loving every second of it. ‘’I’ll fuck you nice and hard, Magnus,’’ said Alec, slipping the tip inside, filming himself then and he smiled when he heard Magnus’ loud gasp, but just as Magnus was about to press up against him, he quickly pulled back. 

‘’Alexander, you’re the devil,’’ whined Magnus.

‘’M-hmm, and you love it,’’ said Alec and winked. Magnus cursed because it was true - he was living for this, it was sweet torture and in the end, he did what Alec asked him to do. He reached behind with his shaky hands and spread his ass cheeks apart, his face burning up again, but then he grinned against the pillow because Alec’s reaction was  _ everything.  _ It was the embarrassment that he loved and he waited for Alec to continue. Alec made sure that his phone was focusing and he cleared his throat, his own cheeks heating up because the way Magnus was sprawled out on display for him was just… so yummy. Magnus was beautiful, every part of him was stunning and Alec pressed his fingers up against Magnus’ hole again. 

‘’Ohhh,’’ whined Magnus.

Alec smiled, he loved Magnus was being so vocal; he was a bit more vocal than per usual and it made him wonder if it was an act for the camera, or if all of this was turning him on as much as it did him. Probably the second one and he just smiled, sliding his well-lubed fingers inside of Magnus with ease, Magnus’ toes curling.  _ He loved foreplay, but Alec was taking too long with it this time.  _ His cock was painfully hard, leaking precum and he just wished Alec would touch him. Or allow him to touch himself, but he didn’t have the permission, his fingers digging into the skin as he was trying to keep his hands behind.

‘’Stunning, Magnus, you’re amazing,’’ said Alec and curled his fingers inside of Magnus, making the warlock’s back arch and he chuckled because it seemed that Magnus was done waiting, pressing his hips down onto Alec’s fingers and he hissed as he started slowly rocking his hips, basically fucking himself on Alec’s fingers and the hunter waited for a little whine, eyes focused on the camera and his body heated up. ‘’Oh, God, Magnus this is going to be such an amazing tape, keep going, keep fucking yourself on my fingers,’’ growled Alec.

‘’Alexander, Alexander…  _ please _ , have mercy and just,’’ was chanting Magnus over and over again. Then he looked around, over his shoulder and the look on his face shook Alec to the core. The cat eyes were still on display, his cheeks heated up, eyes glazed with lust and his lips were open, panting, his hair stuck to his forehead - he looked already utterly fucked out, but they still didn’t get to the good part. ‘’Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,’’ was chanting Magnus as he continued riding Alec’s fingers, his hands falling next to him as he couldn’t keep holding them in that same position anymore.

‘’You’re… such a good boy,’’ said Alec and Magnus smiled because he loved dirty talk. Alexander happened to love it as well and he shuddered when he felt Alec shifting there behind him. He pulled his fingers out and then grabbed the base of his cock, jerking himself off a few times, making sure he got it all on the camera and he bit onto his lip. ‘’Hand me the lube?’’ asked Alec and Magnus turned his head to the left and his mind finally registered what Alexander said.  _ Finally, finally!  _ Magnus reached the lube and handed it to Alec, who wasted no more time, lubing himself up and Magnus turned around, his eyes eating everything up. The fact that Alec was filming himself stroking his cock was even hotter and he quickly laid back down, Alec adjusting his legs a little bit. 

‘’I-I… what should I-’’

‘’Just enjoy yourself,’’ said Alec and Magnus shuddered, nodding. Still, he wanted to help Alec out in the making of their sex tape, so he reached behind with his hands again and spread open, Alec grinning. ‘’This would do too,’’ he said and then chuckled, lining his cock up against Magnus’ entrance again and pushed slowly inside. ‘’I’m gonna go slow, tell me if it hurts, okay?’’ asked Alec as the last thing that he wanted to do was hurt his beloved warlock, who just nodded. Though Magnus wouldn’t mind a little bit of pain, it would be amazing and he groaned when he felt Alec pushing himself inside, this time not stopping and he smiled because the stretch felt amazing.

‘’Oh,  _ oh fuck, finally, Alexander,  _ you feel amazing, keep going,’’ was chanting Magnus over and over again, which told Alec loud and clear that Magnus wasn’t experiencing any kind of pain and he smiled.  _ Good.  _ Still, he was going slow, his eyes fixated on the screen of his phone, his eyes dark with lust as he watched himself slide inside of Magnus, gritting his teeth. Magnus still felt so very tight around him and he caressed Magnus’ back, trying to make him feel at ease, but the way Magnus was trying to get him deeper was a clear sign that he didn’t need to be going so slow. Still… going nice and slow was amazing for the camera and he was drooling, Magnus gasping softly for air and he was moaning every so slightly, his little moans adorable, but Alec was determined to make them much louder. Magnus’ loud and high pitched moans were the best.

‘’You okay?’’ asked Alec and Magnus only nodded.

‘’Faster, fuck me faster,’’ ordered Magnus and Alec didn’t need to be told twice, holding Magnus’ hip with his free hand and he picked up the pace a little bit. The recording was a lot less collected and quite a bit shaky, but it didn’t matter. Magnus’ moans were getting louder and Alec was grinning because this was what he wanted - Magnus was just so stunning. ‘’Oh my God, Alexander, you feel so amazing,’’ muttered Magnus in between the plethora of moans that kept coming out of his mouth.

‘’Love my dick, don’t you?’’

‘’Yes, fuck… yes, yes… wanna see your face, Alexander,’’ said Magnus and Alec thought about it for a little longer and he just nodded because getting Magnus’ face as he was getting fucked was going to be marvellous. Alec slowly pulled out and allowed Magnus the time to turn around and Magnus didn’t care that the video was still recording - he pulled Alec down on top of him and kissed him deeply. They kissed deeply and messily, teeth clashing, all tongue, but they loved it. They needed it to be sloppy and messy, Magnus urging Alec to keep going and Alec quickly pulled back just a little bit, Magnus pulling his legs apart and he then smiled.

‘’Oh, Magnus,’’ moaned Alec and then took a few moments to film everything. Starting from Magnus’ face, taking in his beautiful face, looking rather dishevelled, Magnus laughing silently because he could see how much fun Alec was having. Alec’s cheeks reddened as he let the camera travel lower, taping Magnus’ neck, his chest, his stomach… gulping when he came down to his painfully hard cock. ‘’You’re so hot,’’ said Alec and had to keep reminding himself to keep breathing.

‘’M-hmm,’’ said Magnus and cupped his cock. ‘’So, keep going?’’ asked Magnus and slid down closer to Alec. The hunter nodded and then quickly slid back inside of Magnus, that time not going slow, but he quickened the pace of his thrust almost immediately and he looked down at Magnus. The warlock’s eyes were closed, his head slightly thrown to the side and he kept on chanting Alec’s name over and over again -  _ lovely.  _ Alec kept taping that, but then Magnus started jerking himself off and then he slid his camera down.

Magnus cracked his eyes open and he shuddered when he saw Alexander - he looked stunning, so he also wanted to film him. ‘’Alexander,’’ said Magnus and Alec perked up. ‘’Hand me the phone,’’ he said and the Shadowhunter stopped moving. ‘’You’ve done such an amazing job, let me take on the job of director now,’’ said Magnus and Alec grinned, winking and then handed the phone over to Magnus. ‘’Oh, this is amazing,’’ he said as he watched Alec through the screen, zooming in on his abs and he chuckled. 

‘’I’ll move,’’ said Alec and Magnus only nodded, shamelessly moaning out loud as Alec lifted his legs over his shoulders and Magnus couldn’t really film much, but Alec’s handsome face, but was he really complaining? Not really and he chuckled as Alec’s thrusts were getting a lot more erratic and he knew that Alec was probably close. He didn’t really blame him and he groaned when he felt Alec pressing up against his prostate, his moan coming out much louder than he wanted, but Alec smiled. ‘’Mm, here huh?’’ asked Alec.

‘’Yes, keep on going just like that,’’ said Magnus with a sly smirk. Alec leaned down to kiss him and then kept rolling his hips, Magnus moving as well, matching up to Magnus’ thrusts. The recording wasn’t really clear at the moment, but it didn’t matter. Both of them were feeling far too good to actually care, Alec feeling his pleasure growing and he was on the edge. He couldn’t believe that it was happening so soon, but… he couldn’t help it - he had wanted to do this for such a long time and…

‘’Magnus, fuck,’’ he muttered.

‘’Close?’’ asked Magnus and Alec nodded. ‘’It’s okay, Alexander, come,’’ said Magnus and Alec gritted his teeth. Magnus wanted to feel Alec filling him up to the brim, but he also wanted to capture Alec’s orgasm on the phone. He bit his lip and then he kissed Alec softly, muttering into his ear, ‘’when you’re about to come, pull out, I wanna film it,’’ said Magnus and Alec didn’t need much more than that. Magnus urging him to come on camera was all that he needed, thrusting into Magnus for a few more times and then he pulled out, grabbing his cock, giving it a few strokes and then he was coming. All over his hand and Magnus’ stomach, breathing hard and he was moaning Magnus’ name.

‘’So good, Magnus, feels so good,’’ was chanting Alec and Magnus was just in awe because Alec came so much and so hard. He smiled,  _ fuck, this really was a turn on for his boyfriend, huh?  _ ‘’Oh, fuck, I’m sorry, it was too soon, but-’’

‘’It’s okay, it’s good. It means it felt really good,’’ said Magnus and chuckled. He was all sticky, but he didn’t mind it. Still, Magnus didn’t come and Alec gulped -  _ he was going to change that _ . Alec leaned down to kiss Magnus softly, but then he was going down on him again and Magnus arched a brow. ‘’Alexander?’’

  
  


‘’Gonna blow you,’’ said Alec and Magnus shuddered. ‘’Keep filming,’’ said Alec and Magnus grinned, nodding. Magnus knew that he wasn’t going to last long, keeping the phone on Alec as he slowly kissed his way down him and didn’t really stall for much longer. Alec wanted to make his beautiful boyfriend reach his climax as well, feeling extra motivated as he saw Magnus’ eyes literally begging him to continue. Alec slowly held the base of Magnus’ sensitive cock with his hand, Magnus’ hips shaking. ‘’Gonna come soon, huh?’’ asked Alec and Magnus nodded.

‘’Oh, yeah,’’ said Magnus and threw his head back when he felt Alexander taking him into the warmth of his mouth, all the way back to his throat. Magnus had to keep reminding himself to be more focused and collected, opening his eyes and he continued taking the video of Alexander blowing him. His mouth looked so perfect stretched around his cock, taking him in so well. ‘’Oh, you’re so good, Alexander, I’m not gonna last much longer,’’ said Magnus and that urged Alec to keep on going, sucking Magnus off, hollowing his cheeks as he continued to greedily suck on Magnus’ thick cock. Alec could feel him throbbing in his mouth and he looked up at Magnus.

‘’O-oh, fuck, oh yes, yes, Alexander, I’m gonna come,’’ said Magnus, warning Alec to pull back, but Alec didn’t budge didn’t allow Magnus the time to pull out. Magnus groaned, Alec’s name on his lips as he finally reached his orgasm, coming hard, his body going almost limp as it came crashing down on him like a ton of bricks and he was riding out his orgasm, softly laughing as he slowly looked at Alec. Alec swallowed and then proudly showed it to the camera, giving Magnus a little wink.

‘’That was amazing,’’ said Alec, wiping his lips and Magnus shuddered.

‘’Fuck, yes it was,’’ agreed Magnus and pecked Alec’s lips, finally pressing the stop button on the video and Alec perked up.  _ Oh, he was very interested to see how it looked!  _ Alec’s cheeks were red because he could see that Magnus had a lot on his mind. ‘’You really liked this, huh?’’ asked Magnus and giggled.

‘’Yeah,’’ said Alec. ‘’I didn’t even know how much I’d enjoy this,’’ said Alec. ‘’It was good for you too?’’

‘’Oh, it was  _ amazing _ ,’’ said Magnus with a little wink and Alec smiled happily. That was good news! ‘’How about we take a shower and then… watch the fruits of our labour?’’ asked Magnus and winked. Alec grinned and quickly nodded because he was dying to see what kind of a video they managed to film. Half an hour later, Alec had to hand it to themselves - that was the movie of the century, Magnus laughing along, but hey… he couldn’t really disagree with that. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sequel

Alec shifted his legs a little bit, clearing his throat and then he glanced over at Magnus, who didn’t seem to be phased at all, gulping down and then looked at the computer again, shuddering a little bit. He and Magnus were watching the  _ sex tape _ they filmed together not a long time ago and Magnus wanted make things fun a little bit. As both of them were competitive and wouldn’t want to lose no matter what, he proposed a little  _ game.  _ The challenge was to sit through the entire thing without touching yourself, but a few minutes in and Alec was already hard, his dick straining against his boxers and trousers and he was having a very  _ hard _ time to not just reach in and ease himself. Still he continued sitting there, spreading his legs a little bit and then he placed his palms on top of his thighs, but didn’t let them travel  _ too  _ high yet and then he looked at Magnus again. 

Magnus was watching at Alec every now and then and he could see that Alec was already hard and it really looked that he would be the winner in the end. He swallowed and then a little sly smirk spread across his face, glancing over to the moaning on the computer and he shuddered - he couldn’t lie though, it was the same for him. Just, he was able to hide it better, but his cock was throbbing and he shuddered when he saw Alec fingering him on the video -  _ he needed Alexander’s fingers in him.  _ Still, he bit into his lip and then looked at Alec again, who was leaning back and his fingers were digging into his thighs, his sweaty palms running up and down them and Magnus chuckled.  _ Alexander was so very honest when it came to pleasure and he loved it.  _

Alec was biting insides of his cheeks when Magnus moaned out his name loudly as he entered the third finger on the video and he then shuddered, his breath shaky and his entire body felt as if it was on fire. This was absolutely torture and he had no idea how Magnus managed to look so collected. Hearing Magnus begging to be fucked on the video already pushed him over the edge and he was so close in just letting go of the entire game and just wrap his fingers around his cock, but then he heard Magnus snickering to his side and he grumbled.  _ Oh, was he making fun of him now, huh?  _ Oh, he was going to show him whose self restraint was better. Alec was a Shadowhunter, if anyone knew restrain it was  _ him.  _

“Kind of close to your crotch… your hands I mean,” made an observation Magnus and Alec quickly placed them behind his back and cursed. “Could it be that you’re already willing to lose? I mean,” he said and licked across his lower lip and ignored his aching cock and then leaned over to Alec, gently blowing into his ear. “Your fingers felt so good in me that time,” he said and then bit Alec’s earlobe. That freaking cheater, but Alec didn’t say anything and he just swallowed thickly.

“You’re cheating,” said Alec and then looked up at Magnus, who giggled and then just sent him a little wink. Alec cursed and then just decided to focus on the video. Magnus looked so beautiful, moaning out his name over and over again and Alec didn’t know how he’d handle when they would get to the actual love making. He gritted his teeth, feeling Magnus’ hot breath again his neck and he glanced over to the warlock, who was giggling softly. “Magnus, no,” said Alec and Magnus gave him a little innocent smile, but the smile was nowhere near innocent and his toes curled, leaning down even more. 

“I can see how hard you are, Alexander. It must be painful, huh?” asked Magnus and kissed Alec’s cheek. Alec placed his hands back on top of his thighs and his fingers were going up without even knowing it himself and he closed his eyes. Magnus smiled and leaned over again. “Do you want me to take care of you? I’ll make you feel so good, hmm?” asked Magnus and Alec took in a deep breath.

“I’m good,” said Alec and then crossed his arms on top of his chest.  _ Alexander wasn’t good at all.  _ His cheeks were red, his breathing was rapid and uneven, his cock stirring up in his pants to the point of it getting painful and every move…  _ he felt everything.  _ Even the slightest move made his cock rub against his underwear and it was driving him crazy. Still, he wasn’t giving up and he then closed eyes, because watching the video didn’t help at all. Magnus pouted a little bit when he saw that Alec had his eyes closed and he then turned Alec’s chin with his fingers and Alec opened his eyes.

“You’re not watching, Alexander,” said Magnus and then chuckled. “The rules were that we  _ watch,  _ yes?” he asked and Alec shuddered and then nodded, glancing back at the screen and he saw himself sinking into Magnus, who let out moan. It was a close up and Alec nearly lost it. “That’s it,” said Magnus. “Watch yourself fucking me, can you see how tight I am?” he asked and Alec cursed.  _ Magnus loved that he was a sucker for dirty talk _ , licking across his lower lip and he then continued watching. He could feel Magnus squeezing around him from just watching and he shuddered. 

“You’re cheating,” said Alec.

“Oh well,” said Magnus. “Playing by the rules is not fun,” he said and Alec didn’t even care anymore. He glanced over at Magnus and saw that his cock was hard as well and he licked his lips, glancing up at Magnus and the warlock hummed in delight. 

“How are you  _ this _ collected?” asked Alec in disbelief.

“Years of practice, darling,” said Magnus and then glanced back at the video. Alec picked up the pace and he moaned out softly, looking back at Alec by his side and he shuddered. “Though I cannot lie,” he said. “I wonder for how much longer I can keep my hand out of my pants,” he said, laughing breathlessly and he looked at Alec, who looked down to the bulge in his pants, licking his lips and Magnus chuckled. Alec sighed, feeling quite annoyed -  _ he was going to show Magnus that even his smug exterior had a limit.  _ Magnus continued laughing a little bit, but then took in a startled gasp as Alec moved closed and planted his lips on top of his neck, peppering his neck with little kisses, that were slowly turning into licks and playful sucking. ‘’H-hey, it’s cheating,’’ he said, but didn’t really do anything to stop Alec.

‘’Now, now… where’s the fun in sticking to the rules. Your words not mind,’’ said Alec smugly and then ducked head down.  _ Damn it,  _ Alec knew how to be cheeky too and he just tilted his head to the side a little bit, allowing Alec better access. He didn’t even care anymore about the game, he just wanted to get off because this was too much. He’s been holding back and as Alec sucked in a little mark to the side of his neck, Magnus finally broke and his fingers ghosted over his erection, giving it a little squeeze at the head and he happily leaned closer to Alec.

‘’M-hmm, don’t stop,’’ urged him Magnus and Alec kept his eyes closed as his tongue kept doing wonders against Magnus’ neck. Alec was so focused on making Magnus lose his control that he didn’t even catch on that he already managed to do that. The warlock was rubbing his cock through the fabric of his trousers and was softly moaning along. ‘’Alexander,  _ fuck…  _ yes,’’ he said and Alec place his hand on top of Magnus’ chest, letting out a little gasp and he squirmed his legs together. Teasing Magnus was doing things for him too; he could easily get off on only hearing Magnus moan out his name like that - wouldn’t be the first time either and he slowly pulled back, sucking on his lower lip. His cheeks were red, his eyes half-lidded and he then glanced down, his eyes wide when he saw that Magnus was already touching himself.

‘’I win,’’ said Alec and Magnus opened his eyes.

‘’Yes, sure… whatever. Pull your pants down and get off with me,’’ asked Magnus, his voice low and Alec couldn’t really say no to that, could he? There was something exciting about watching themselves make love on the screen and be getting off at the same time. Magnus wasted no more time, undoing the belt of his trousers, quickly pulling them off down to his ankles and Alec was impressed;  _ Magnus was commando.  _ Easy access, huh. His cock was hard, laying against Magnus’ palm and Alec watched Magnus run his thumb over the slit, cupping his balls with the other hand and-

‘’Can I record you?’’ blurted Alec out and Magnus glanced at him, laughing breathlessly.

‘’How about we leave that thought for another time and we just,’’ he said, taking in a deep breath. ‘’Have some fun, no cameras involved,’’ offered the warlock, not really in the mood and Alec just nodded. He didn’t mind, for now he’ll just be recording with his eyes then and when Magnus leaned his head back and gasped out his name… Alec reached his breaking point as well. His jeans came down together with the underwear and Magnus’ mouth watered when he saw Alec’s cock. ‘’Damn, Alexander,’’ said Magnus and Alec glanced back at the screen. He didn’t know where to look. To watch Magnus next to him, or to watch Magnus on the screen - that was the question. In the end he decided on both, wrapping his fingers around his member.

‘’You’re fucking gorgeous,’’ muttered Alec, his head feeling fuzzy already and Magnus rewarded him with a bright smile and he leaned closer, kissing Alec softly as his hand continued working, jerking himself off in fast jerks, his hips thrusting back into his palm and Magnus couldn’t look away from Alec, who was now trying not to flush too much. Having Magnus watch him so intensely turned him on even more;  _ did he just discover a new kink?  _ Then again, being filmed on camera was kind of the same, but this was  _ better.  _ His hips buckled and he leaned back a bit more, eyes on the computer again and he cursed.  _ Such visuals, it was almost too much.  _

‘’You’re the gorgeous one, angel,’’ gasped Magnus out and his toes curled, because he was close, his eyes glancing at Alec again and he could hear the hunter moaning out when he would look at him. Magnus grinned and then straightened himself a little bit on the couch, eyes glancing up and down Alec, who was now watching him and Magnus bit into his lip. ‘’Do you like it when I watch you?’’ asked Magnus when he saw that Alec was getting off on being watched. Magnus had noticed it a few times, but this was the first time that he brought it up and Alec didn’t even deny to hide it. He just nodded and Magnus grinned. ‘’That’s so hot,’’ he said and then winked.

‘’Y-yeah… w-what is?’’ asked Alec because he wanted to hear Magnus’ dirty talk and Magnus grinned as Alec carried on. ‘’Tell me what exactly is  _ hot _ ,’’ said Alec and pressed his lips together, jerking himself off slowly because he knew that if he was about to speed up that he was going to come - he was all worked up and… 

‘’Alexander, you’re full of surprises today,’’ muttered Magnus and then swallowed thickly. ‘’Are you close?’’ he asked and Alec only nodded, grinning and he cleared his throat. ‘’I want you to come Alexander for me, hard… all over your hand,’’ he said and Alec cursed softly, slamming his foot against the floor and Magnus chuckled. ‘’That’s a good boy, you’re beautiful when you get yourself completely lost in pleasure, that’s it,’’ urged him Magnus. ‘’Then again you might be a bad boy; only bad boys get turned on by being watched,’’ said Magnus and winked.

‘’Y-yeah?’’ asked Alec. ‘’A-and what are you going to do about it?’’ 

‘’Oh,  _ fuck _ … don’t you tease me like this,’’ said Magnus and Alec chuckled. ‘’I’ll punish you Alexander,’’ said Magnus. ‘’I’ll tie you up on the bed,’’ he said and Alec let his eyes close. ‘’I’ll tie you all up, nicely so that you won’t be able disobey me and then,’’ he said, his voice shaky because he was also getting lost in the fantasy. ‘’You’ll be completely under my control, you’ll surrender your body to me.’’

‘’ _ Yes… yes,  _ Magnus I want-’’

‘’I’ll be making you come over and over again,’’ he said and Alec’s hand started moving faster, his head falling back again. ‘’You will be able to come only if you’ll get my permission, you’ll beg for it and-’’ he continued, but Alec was already a  _ goner.  _

‘’Magnus,’’ he mewled, fucking himself back into his palm. ‘’Can I come?’’ whined Alec and Magnus cursed.  _ Alexander asked so nicely, living out his fantasy too already, huh? _

‘’Yes,’’ said Magnus. ‘’Come for me, angel, show me how good you feel.’’

‘’ _ Fuck, Magnus _ ,’’ moaned Alec and came hard, Magnus watching him and when Alec leaned over to kiss him hard, Magnus was coming too, riding out his orgasm, Alec kissing him over and over again and Magnus started giggling when he finally came back to the world of living. Alec flushed and then ducked his head down. He glanced over to the computer; the video has already ended and he licked his lower lip.  _ They were keeping that, it was going to come in handy for the future.  _ And maybe they should make some more in the future because this was just-

‘’You’re full of surprises, Alexander, who would’ve thought,’’ laughed Magnus and then snapped his fingers, cleaning them up with his magic, pulling up his pants. Alec was sheepishly smiling as he was dressing up as well and Magnus hummed. ‘’You won this time, but next time, you’ll be going down,’’ said Magnus and Alec grinned.

‘’I’ll gladly go down on you,’’ said Alec and gently pushed Magnus back against the couch. Magnus didn’t really mind and he hummed happily as their lips met in for another sweet kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> what should the title of their sex tape be? XD


End file.
